


Gratitude

by MrTobyWednesday



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spartacus Kink Meme, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTobyWednesday/pseuds/MrTobyWednesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the 2013 kink meme. Agron giving Spartacus a blow job as part of his duty to care for the rebel leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

The air in the tent is heavy and too-hot and filled with the sounds and smells of sex and sweat; Spartacus stands by his map-table, knuckles pushed into his mouth, clothing shed and dropped to the ground in a rumpled heap. Agron is kneeling at his feet, working Spartacus’ cock eagerly with lips and tongue and fingers. Agron’s head bobs slowly, and he takes the length into his throat with practiced ease, down, down, down until it disappears completely. Spartacus hisses against bloody knuckles, struggling to keep his hips still. Agron’s throat constricts and he hums, satisfied, when his ears pick up on the barely-audible gasp from above. His fingers trail down from the base of Spartacus’ cock to his balls, heavy and swollen, and massage lightly, eliciting another quiet moan.

Agron sucks, hard, hollowing his cheeks and venturing a quick glance up - Spartacus has his head tilted back and his fist is still shoved into his mouth, red and puffed and bleeding. Agron closes his eyes again and wonders, vaguely, what he won’t do for such a man. He works his tongue along the underside of the other man’s cock and feels him move a hand to grip and tug his hair encouragingly. He complies.

Months had passed since their first encounter; hours of strategizing and pouring over stolen maps - after hours of traveling and keeping tabs on the rest of the rebels - had left them both feeling wary and drained. Agron had seen how worn and on-edge Spartacus was, and something in the other man’s eyes had made him suggest it.

They had both needed it, then. Over time it simply became part of the routine, and Agron did whatever he could to please Spartacus. It was part of his duty to care for the rebel leader as he grew accustomed to such a title and the responsibilities it brought.

Now it is a comfort and a way to wind down when the role is put to rest for the night.

Agron never asks for more than this, never even asks for Spartacus to return the favor. They simply steal away into one of their tents every night and lose the hour, Agron sucking Spartacus’ cock or letting him fuck his mouth, until Agron’s lips are pink and swollen and his cock is throbbing and unattended, and Spartacus is panting, spent, petting Agron’s hair or shoulders or back and thanking him quietly with nothing more than a look in his lust-dark eyes.

Spartacus is shuddering, suddenly, and Agron is pulled from his thoughts when he feels hot liquid pouring down his throat as the other man comes, tense and shaking. His hips buck forward and Agron does his best not to choke as he swallows and pulls off with a wet pop. He sits back and wipes the saliva from the corner of his mouth, eyeing the other man’s softening cock.

Spartacus is petting him, now, as he always does. But Agron looks up and smiles when he hears the man’s voice say, quietly, “Gratitude.”


End file.
